Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions
☆ ☆ | romaji name = Yū☆Gi☆Ō Za Dākusaido Obu Dimenshonzu | genre = Adventure, Gaming | release date = * April 23, 2016 * Late 2016 | story = Kazuki Takahashi | director = Satoshi KuwabaraV Jump magazine. September 2015. | executive producer = Kazuki Takahashi | supervisor = | screenwriter = | character design = Kazuki Takahashi | animation director = | art director = | sound director = | animation = Studio Gallop | production = Nihon Ad Systems | producers = * Nihon Ad Systems * TV Tokyo * 4K Media * 4kids | runtime = | music = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions is an upcoming 2016 film, slated for release in Japan on April 23, 2016 and at unspecified later dates that year worldwide. The film is an original story and features Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main characters. The film's story is set after the events of the original manga. In celebration of the film and franchise in general, TV Tokyo began airing a remastered digital edition of the 2000–2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime in Japan. In addition, two special manga chapters authored by Kazuki Takahashi are set to release in April 11 and April 18 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine, which serve as a link between the end of the manga series and the film. Plot Yugioh.com article on San Diego Comic-Con "During the panel Mr. Takahashi revealed more about the film’s story. The film takes place a year after the conclusion to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. In addition to Yugi and Kaiba you will be seeing a lot of familiar faces on screen – characters previewed included Joey, Tristan, Tea, and even Bakura, all with updated designs." Cast Design A number of the characters and elements are given redesigns by Kazuki Takahashi, as well as new ones being introduced. Main characters * Yugi Muto: He was drawn to look more mature and to show he inherited Dark Yugi's strength. * Seto Kaiba: His expressions are closer to the more sinister look that he had when he was first introduced. * Joey Wheeler: Joey's expression reflects the maturity he gained from his battles in the original story. As a favorite of Takahashi, he paid particular attention to giving him a nice face. * Tristan Taylor: Tristan has a much calmer expression. * Téa Gardner: Téa continued her career as a dancer after the original story. Takahashi considered this to be Téa at her cutest. * Ryo Bakura: Takahashi considered Bakura to be the most mysterious and consequently the least changed out of the major characters. He, however, now has a smoother haircut and a long shirt underneath. Cards * "Dark Magician". "Dark Magician" looks similar to it did in Duel Art. Originally, "Dark Magician" was more blue and purple than black. This was because in manga, a completely black character weighs the page down and can be difficult to deal with, but this is not a concern in movies. * New "Blue-Eyes": When designing monsters, Takahashi felt adding a lot of lines can make them look cool at the cost of quality, and that simple designs are most beautiful. However, as he was dealing with animation, lighting and other effects would bring out the differences, so he designed this "Blue-Eyes" with a style not used before. Items * Duel Disk: The new-and-improved Duel Disk, developed by Kaiba Corporation, creates Solid Vision holograms from images in the user's brain. Production The film was announced in the West before it was in Japan. 4K Media revealed the film's existence on the official Yu-Gi-Oh! website. They teased that the movie was already in development in Japan and that they were shopping for a distributor in all non-Asian territories. In Japan, the Mainichi Shimbun newspaper's MAiDiGiTV streamed a video teasing the film, alongside a recap of the history of the near-twenty year franchise. Here, it was revealed that the film would feature Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as its main protagonists. Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump also unveiled a synopsis of the movie: "In the past, Dark Yugi and Kaiba have clashed many times! Dark Yugi, who resides in Yugi Muto's body, and Kaiba will have a Duel that bets their prides and accepts each other's mutual experience." The forty-seventh issue of Weekly Shonen Jump unveiled two new monsters that will be played by Yugi, "Lemon Magician Girl" and "Apple Magician Girl", and specified that "Dark Magician Girl" will also be appearing. "Clear Kuriboh", unnamed at the time, was also revealed. Trailers and teasers July 2015 The film's teaser trailer was first shown in a panel featuring Kazuki Takahashi at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. It was later uploaded to the official yugioh.com YouTube channel. The trailer credits Kazuki Takahashi for the story, script, character design and as executive producer. It features the following scenes: * A close up of the Millennium Puzzle being worn by someone * Aigami standing before a stone pillar * Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Téa standing among a crowd of people looking up anxiously * Yugi and Kaiba beginning a Duel, while wearing new Duel Disk equipment * Doors opening to a room, where Seto Kaiba stands * Yugi walking forward, with the sound of his footsteps echoing (Only his feet are shown.) * The scene changes to show Yugi, or Dark Yugi due to his apparel, from a higher level still walking forward; he is wearing his Domino High School coat as a cape and has one of the pharaoh's gold armbands on each respective upper arm. The following text appears on-screen throughout the trailer: Japanese * "It's been 20 years since the series began" * "After episode" * "A completely new work with an original story" * "is finally beginning." * "2016 Golden Week. A new legend starts here." English * "The End of the Story..." * "Was Only the Beginning" * "It's Time to Duel!" * "The Legend Continues" * "2016" The "Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme" is played at the end of the English trailer. December 2015 The trailer features the following scenes: * Archival footage from the anime, showing Atem passing through the door to the afterlife, while his friends watch. * Yugi and Téa walking past a flight of stairs * Joey holding Tristan in a headlock, while Tristan chokes on a sub sandwich * Bakura greeting someone while surrounded by female classmates, one of whom is offering him a gift * Téa, Duke, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura, in civilian clothing, at a table by a food vendor, gazing uncertainly at something that is happening off-screen. This is the first disclosure of Téa's ponytail haircut * Aigami wearing a Domino High School uniform while sitting by a window and then later standing, while gazing at something off-screen * A Stonehenge-like structure on a plateau above the clouds, with a pyramid structure in the background * A crowd of children with glowing yellow eyes * Aigami holding out his hand, while a levitating, rotating cube materializes above it * Someone taking a lone piece of the Millennium Puzzle from a box * Yugi wearing the headpiece of the new Duel Disk technology * Kaiba looking at the Millennium Puzzle * Scene of Kaiba's face while staring at the Puzzle as the camera pans in * Aigami's forehead beginning to glow as the camera pans in * Yugi and Kaiba are in a stadium for a Duel. Kaiba activates the head piece of his Duel Disk and Summons his "Blue-Eyes" card. A "DLS-Dimension Gauge" shows stats ATK: 2500, Spirit: 100, Duelist: Seto Kaiba. Yugi draws a card and Summons "Dark Magician". The following dialogue is spoken: * YUGI: "After that battle, we set off to walk through our own worlds." * NARRATOR: "Settled back into their lives, a mysterious boy appears before Yugi and the others... and history will now be written anew." * YUGI: "'''We are guided again by the Millennium Puzzle." * '''KAIBA: "It has been a while. I've grown tired of waiting for this day!" * YUGI: "Here I go Kaiba! It is my turn!" * NARRATOR: "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions! In theaters April 23, 2016." March 2016 (Japanese) The trailer features some scenes from the previous trailers and some new footage. New footage is in bold. * Archaeologists excavating the Shrine of the Millennium Stone, after its collapse, following the Ceremonial Battle * A few scattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle found among the ruin * Aigami, standing before a pillar * Kaiba, staring at the Millennium Puzzle * Yugi, looking down at the Deck of cards in his hand and then holding the Deck against his chest * Téa, Duke, Tristan, Yugi and Bakura, at a table by a food vendor, gazing at something * Aigami, sitting by a window, while wearing a Domino High School uniform * Yugi telling someone Aigami's name, after being asked * Aigami standing on a roof, looking over a city, while it rains * A crowd of children with glowing yellow eyes. * Joey, standing in a street, worriedly exclaiming "This place is..." * Yugi, Joey and Téa meeting Aigami under a bridge and Aigami informing them that "all of them have gone missing" * Mani, with a hood partially covering his face * Sera, stating that Yugi is the only person in the world chosen as "the vessel for the Pharaoh's spirit." * Yugi, setting the Millennium Puzzle on the ground, while standing opposite Aigami in a KaibaCorp arena, while Kaiba watches them. Sera's dialogue continues to play into this scene. * Kaiba, with his Duel Disk readied, saying that he is giving back the Puzzle * Someone taking a lone piece of the Millennium Puzzle from a box * Aigami holding out his hand, while a levitating, rotating box materializes above it. While doing so, he says "Allow me to show you into our realm for a Duel across the dimensions." The box finishes materializing as he speaks.. * A tower with hieroglyphs being erected * Aigami holding the card, "Houkai Spawn Vijam", while declaring that he is about to send "the Pharaoh's vessel, Yugi Muto", across the dimensions * Yugi drawing a card from his Duel Disk and vowing to get back his friends. * Yugi Summoning "Dark Magician" * Kaiba asking someone if they expected such power to work against him. A virtual "Blue-Eyes" card then forms in his hand. He Summons three "Blue-Eyes" cards, asserting that he shall make his opponent regret challenging him, and then fuses the three dragons. * Kaiba reading the eyepiece for his Duel Disk, in preparation of a Duel with Yugi * Yugi, also wearing the eyepiece of a Duel Disk March 2016 (English) The trailer mainly features scenes from the previous trailers, with some new footage (which is mainly the text on-screen). New footage of actual scenes is in bold. * Yugi walking forward, with the sound of his footsteps echoing. (Only his feet are shown.) * From a higher level, Dark Yugi still walking forward until he stops, wearing his Domino High School coat as a cape and a gold armband on each upper arm. (He is proven to be Dark Yugi because when he stops, one of his blond locks is seen standing straight up.) * Yugi and Téa walking past a flight of stairs * Joey holding Tristan in a headlock, while Tristan chokes on a sub sandwich * Bakura greeting someone while surrounded by female classmates, one of whom is offering him a gift * Téa, Duke, Tristan, Yugi, and Bakura at a table by a food vendor, gazing uncertainly at something * Aigami wearing a Domino High School uniform while sitting by a window * Scene goes into Aigami's eye when standing in his school uniform as the camera pans in * A Stonehenge-like structure on a plateau above the clouds, with a pyramid in the background * A crowd of children with glowing yellow eyes * Aigami holding out his hand, while a levitating, rotating box materializes above it * Aigami's forehead beginning to glow * Aigami standing on a roof, looking over a city while it rains * Someone taking a lone piece of the Millennium Puzzle from a box * Yugi wearing the headpiece of the new Duel Disk technology * Kaiba looking at the Millennium Puzzle * Scene of Kaiba's face while staring at the Puzzle as the camera pans in * Yugi and Kaiba are in a stadium for a Duel. Kaiba's activates the head piece of his Duel Disk and Summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. A "DLS-Dimension Gauge" shows stats ATK: 2500, Spirit: 100, Duelist: Seto Kaiba. Yugi draws a card and Summons "Dark Magician". The following text appears on-screen throughout the trailer: * Old Friends * New Threats * Forever Rivals April 2016 When Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, episode 100: first aired in Japanese, scenes from the film were played during the ending theme, "Vision". The scenes included: * A projected screen appearing before Kaiba, featuring Mokuba informing him of something * The Hidden Stone being excavated. The camera pans down a hole where the Memory Tablet once was and shows pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. * Kaiba observing intently * Yugi and Téa eating lunch together * Aigami, with his forehead glowing * Joey, wearing his green jacket, running down a street, while nearby buildings disappear * The camera panning in on Aigami's eye * Yugi looking down at the Deck of cards in his hand * Téa and Joey turning around, while talking to the person behind them * Aigami with the glowing yellow box in front of his face * A crowd of children with glowing yellow eyes * Joey speaking encouragingly, followed by Tristan, Yugi and Téa smiling * Aigami, standing before a pillar with glyphs carved into it. He touches an ankh symbol on the pillar, causing the symbol to glow for a moment. * Kaiba and Aigama, standing opposite each other * A tower with hieroglyphs being erected * Kaiba, selecting cards from a holographic projection. Among the available cards are "Krystal Dragon", "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" and "Lord of D.". * A dragon unleashes a shower of blue missiles. Aigami watches eagerly and the "Houkai Spawn Vijam" behind him disappears just before the dragon's attack hits. * Kaiba holding his arm up, while screen projections of him appear all around the stadium he is in * Téa, Joey and Tristan anxiously watching something on projected screens * Yugi drawing a card from his Duel Disk and Summoning a "Gaia"-like monster, which launches an attack at "Houkai Super Emperor Indiora Death Bolt" * Kaiba and Yugi beginning a Duel Featured cards * Choco Magician Girl * Dark Magician Girl * Kiwi Magician Girl * Lemon Magician Girl }} A poster for the film shows virtual projections of cards held by Kaiba, including three cards with the artwork of "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", but with the names, "BLUEEYESWDRG", "OBRZK of GIANT..." and "BLUEEYESAL...", seemingly referencing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor" ("Giant God Soldier of Obelisk") and "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" respectively. Gallery Yu-Gi-Oh! 2016.png | Promotional website Yugi Muto 2016.png | Yugi's lineart Kaiba Seto 2016.png | Kaiba's lineart TheDarkSideofDimensionsRedesigns.png | The redesigned incarnations of "Dark Magician" and the new "Blue-Eyes" YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsPoster-JP.png | Japanese poster YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsPoster-EN-Back.png | English poster (back) YuGiOhTheDarksideofDimensionsOtherPoster-JP.png | Japanese poster (second version) b1aeeb44.jpg | Logo in the Japanese teaser trailer OtherCharacters2016.png | Bakura, Tristan, Téa, Joey and Mokuba. Aigami.jpeg | Aigami, the "mysterious youth", a new character Sera.png | Sera, a new character Mani.png | Mani, a new character References External links * yugioh20th.com Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (Japanese) Category:Movies